Mirror Requests
True to the title, Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror allows Players to return back the Queen's missing Magical Mirror. There are 4 sets of Mirror Requests which Players can do. As the Player completes one request they will find a new arrival to Lichtenberg City. The Player can locate their requests by pressing the X Button to open the main menu, then selecting the Requests menu. The Requests log will list all of your current active requests or filter them out by storyline requests (which are marked with !), personal requests, and completed requests. To learn the details of a specific request, highlight in the list and then press Y Button. You can then see what the person is specifically asking you to fetch for him or her. As you collect items and play through this game, you might see a message appear on the top screen that says "Your request progress has been updated." When the Player sees that message, quickly press X Button to bring up the active request that prompted the message to appear. It can help remind Players of what their goal is for completing the request. Likewise, when the Player accept a request from someone, the Player can press X after the prompt appears to go to the request details to discover what the person wants you to find. After the Player accepts a request, the Player can't erase it from their request log. It will remain there until Players have completed it. Requests don't have a time frame for completion, so the Player is free to take a time; the downside is that they will not get additional requests from that person until the active request has been completed. Mirror Request #1 Arrivals *Christoph *Igor *Heidi *Natasha Mirror Request #2 This will available after Mirror Request #1 had done. Arrivals *Celesta *Guido Mirror Request #3 This will available after Mirror Request #2 had done. Arrivals *Stephan *Talitha Mirror Request #4 This will available after Mirror Request #3 had done. Arrivals *Glass Prince *Mirage Princess Aftermath After the player have completed the last Mirror Request, the townspeople will gather together for a celebration party and even the Mirror Queen and her sprites will appear to thank you for all the mirror request you've done. The King of Light can sense that the great tree has wilted. A Mirror Thief appears, who had stolen the Queen's mirror, so the King of Light uses his strong attack to vanish the thief and bring back the mirror. Now that the Queen's mirror has returned, she can use it to predict someone's future full of happiness. All is happy and well! The ending is not very long at all. You will get to see images of the various townspeople celebrating the return of mirror and that is about it. Once the ending sequence is over, credits will roll like when the Player gets married and you will back to the opening screen. If you want to play like normal, Press A button to begin and choose "Continue" then your last save file. When clicked, you will wake up on the next morning. After the Queen's Mirror has brought back, Player can also begin to court the Glass Prince or Mirage Princess as a marriage candidate. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only